New Student Ratwaller
New Student Ratwaller is a 3D traditionally-animated crossover short film that will premiere in theaters and IMAX in Digital 3D and in IMAX 3D with the 20th anniversary reissue of Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" on Friday, August 19th, 2016. It will also be the very first McMouser Filmworks Animation project to be filmed in Digital 3D and will fully use the Cel Mouser electronic ink and paint/digital compositing process developed by Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders after being successfully tested on the "finale" sequence in the previous traditionally-animated Plushie Comedies short "Bancy's Crazy Dream". It's where Riley Andersen enters her first day at The Preston Igafo-Te'o University of Animation's newly opened San Francisco location where she meets her "possible" boyfriend Jordan along with their new friends, Bancy McMouser and his cousin Toby Ratwaller and Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and, at Classroom Number A1-13, now-married adult couple Candace Flynn-Fletcher and Jeremy Johnson are their 2D traditional hand-drawn animation teachers. Plot Summary It's Riley Andersen's (voiced by Dionne Quan) wakes up one sunny morning and gets ready for her first day at The Preston Igafo-Te'o University Animation as her part-time job outside her main Hockey sports job ranging from a changing into her clothes to eating her breakfast of white toast and a glass of orange juice made by her parents, Jill Andersen (voiced by Caroline Rhea) and Bill Andersen (voiced by Jeff Bennett), and, after breakfast, Riley waves her parents goodbye and gets on the bus to the Preston Igafo-Te'o University of Animation's newly-opened San Francisco location and meets Jordan (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) and, on her way to class, Riley and Jordan meet their friends Phineas Flynn (voiced by Vincent Martella) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (voiced by Alyson Stoner) plus Bancy McMouser (voiced by Keith Ferguson) and his cousin Toby Ratwaller (voiced by Charlie Adler) and they enter Classroom No. A1-13 just in time for class to start! They are greeted by their teachers, the now-married adult couple Candace Flynn-Fletcher (voiced by Grey Griffin) and Jeremy Johnson (voiced by Jason Marsden), as Jeremy shows his pupils four new students (Riley and Jordan and Bancy and Toby!) and shows them the slideshow on how inking and painting works before and after! Unfortunately for Riley, Toby teases her by calling her "hot stuff" which she gets angry at the teasing rat along with Jordan by her side. Then, Toby sends a letter to Riley which turned out to be his terrible drawing of Jeremy Johnson calling him the "Dumb Blonde Guy"! Riley tries to scold Toby for this but Jeremy take Toby's "drawing" out of Riley's hands and he is easily offended at it and decides to "frame" Riley Andersen for this by placing a dunce cap on the top of her head and makes her go sit in the corner before lunch break! After her time in the corner was over by lunch break, at the cafeteria, Riley and Jordan are reunited with Bancy who is sitting at the same bench as they are with 13-year old twin siblings Dipper (voiced by Jason Ritter) and Mabel Pines (voiced by Kristen Schaal) but Toby arrives a minute late after depositing one dollar and fifty cents in quarters for a can of diet root beer and a to-go cup of Goldfish cheese crackers from the new vending machine that the San Francisco Vending Supply Department installed but, luckily, Bancy invites Toby to join them for a group lunch with Dipper and Mabel and Riley and Jordan. After lunch, Riley and Jordan meet two more of their new friends, well, the cartoony-and-perky teenage college student couple Mike Patterson (voiced by David Kaufman) and Michelle Finkle! (voiced by Grey Griffin) as they wave "hello" to Riley and Jordan whom Jordan honks Michelle's nose like a horn three times so did Riley honking Mike's nose three times as well! But Michelle realizes that someone is giving her a wedgie but she was wrong when it turns out that Toby uses the old "honking punching bag" gag (only seen once in the 1950 Technicolor "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon "Gym Jam"!) as his prank on Michelle so, when Toby lets go of the back of Michelle's pants carrying the delating punching bag with her, she is sent in mid-air and, while Candace and Jeremy realizes this, Michelle bounces up-and-down five times as she honks her "hooter in her pants" then, when Michelle slams into the wall, flattening herself like a pancake, Michelle pops back in three-dimensional shape and falls down on the seat of her pants, ejecting the delated punching bag honker out of her pants in the process and the delating punching bag hits Candace in her stomach and Candace falls down on the seat of her pants as well! Candace then realizes that Toby and Bancy and Riley and Jordan were all responsible for this being a "mean prank" they've pulled on Michelle so Candace places the four toons in detention! Later during detention, Toby suddenly feels guilty in his own tears after a "prank gone wrong" but, luckily for the helpless four, detention has been dismissed early as Mickey Mouse (voiced by Chris Diamontopolous) and Minnie Mouse (voiced by Russi Taylor) and Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) and Goofy Goof (voiced by Bill Farmer) and Candace Flynn-Fletcher and Jeremy Johnson and even Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle enter the door and apologized to them for the mistake they've made towards them which Riley and Jordan and Bancy and Toby gladly accept! Then Candace, Jeremy, Mike and Michelle all gave gifts to them for "a great first day at animation school" ranging from two boxes of two dozen Blackwing pencils (twelve per box!) and two boxes of two dozen Blue Col-Erase Pencils (twelve per box!) and a sixty-sheet 11-inch by 14-inch sketch pad for Riley Andersen to a hand-held pencil sharpener with built-in pencil shavings bin and box of one dozen Blackwing pencils and a box of one dozen Blue Col-Erase pencils and a sixty-sheet 11-inch by 14-inch sketch pad for Toby Ratwaller. In the end of the cartoon, Bancy and Toby and Riley and Jordan wave goodbye to Candace and Jeremy as they head home on the Preston Igafo-Te'o University of Animation transportation bus with Riley and Jordan heading home first then Riley and Jordan waves "goodbye" to us, the audience who are watching this cartoon in Digital 3D or in IMAX 3D or even in Standard 2D, as they say to us "Bye, Fellas! Enjoy the Movie!" and the bus heads off in the distance of the mid-day sun as the cartoon ends. Production Notes Michael Igafo-Te'o's original idea for "New Student Ratwaller" was a 12-minute TV pilot episode to "The Best of Team Bancy" on June 21st, 2015 after seeing the premiere of Disney and PIXAR's "Inside Out" at the BancyPLEX Mousie Mall Cinema 10 on June 19th, 2015 but was shelved due to the cancellation of the TV series "The Best of Team Bancy" because, not only Bancy fans wanted more of Bancy's theatrical cartoons in the theaters but in Digital 3D and in IMAX 3D besides being in Standard 2D all the time, but they also wanted Bancy's theatrical cartoons old and new (from 1987 to Today's Bancy cartoons) on 16x9 HDTV monitors after the massive successes of "Un-Stoppable Bliss" and "Plush Peeved" and "Bancy's Award Crisis" and "Bancy's Mistake". Later in October 2015, "New Student Ratwaller" was revived by Michael Igafo-Te'o and his partner Andrew Steiner, this time as the McMouser Filmworks Animation studio's very first traditionally-animated short film in Digital 3D and in IMAX 3D besides being in Standard 2D all the time! Pre-Production work began on December 27th, 2015 starting from the script treatment then storyboard to the dialogue recording of the voice-over artists including Dionne Quan as Riley Andersen as she fills in for Kaitlyn Dias and Elizabeth Daily as Jordan as she fills in for Ben Cox and Grey Griffin as Michelle Finkle and Candace Flynn-Fletcher as she fills in for Candace's voice actress Ashley Tisdale and Jason Marsden as Jeremy Johnson as he fills in for Jeremy's voice actor Mitchell Musso. "The 21-year old fat guy and his slim animating partner wanted me and Elizabeth Daily to provide voices for Me as Riley and Elizabeth as Jordan!" claimed Dionne Quan, the voice of Kimi Finster in Nickelodeon's "Rugrats" and "All Grown Up" series, in an interview, Dionne was casted as the voice of Riley impersonating preteen Kimi Finster and Elizabeth was even casted as the voice of Jordan impersonating preteen Tommy Pickles. "I can't believe that the 21-year old fat dude thinks that 2D hand-drawn animation classes and slapstick cartoon humor from the 1940's and 50's are all alike in that 'New Student Ratwaller' picture!" says Keith Ferguson, the voice of Bancy McMouser. They've used instrumental background music cues from the late Oliver Wallace and the late George Bruns and new musicians Michael Giacchino and Alan Menken and John Debney. Oliver Wallace's music score for the "lion chase" sequence in the Donald and Goofy cartoon "Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive" was used for when Candace tries to catch Michelle bouncing up and down with the "deflating punching bag honker" in the back of Michelle's pants, George Bruns' music cue for the "Pongo meets Perdita and Roger meets Anita" sequence in "101 Dalmatians" was used in the "lunch break" sequence, Michael Giacchino's music score for the "first day of school wake-up call" sequence in "Inside Out" was used for the opening sequence where Riley Andersen gets ready in time for her first day at animation school, Alan Menken's music score for the "Aladdin talks to Jasmine after saving her from a fatal mistake" sequence in "Aladdin" was used for the "Riley and Jordan meet Mike and Michelle" sequence, John Debney's score for the "Pacha meets Rudy the Elderly Guy" sequence in "The Emperor's New Groove" was used in the "classroom slideshow" sequence, Oliver Wallace's score for the "Lady meets the Stray Dogs at the Pound" sequence in "Lady and the Tramp" for the "Toby is guilty in tears for a prank gone wrong" sequence, Michael Giacchino's score for the "Riley argues with her Dad and gets grounded" in "Inside Out was used for the "Jeremy frames Riley for the bad drawing and sends her to sit in the corner before lunch break" sequence, George Bruns' score for the "Briar Rose/Aurora talks to her forest animal friends after singing 'I Wonder'" sequence in "Sleeping Beauty" was used for the "Riley and Jordan meet Phineas and Isabella" sequnce and Michael Giacchino's "jazz"-based music score for the "Bob Parr gets his fitness for his secret super mission" sequence in "The Incredibles" was even used the "Riley and Jordan's goodbye before heading for the bus home" finale sequence. They even used cartoonish gags inspired by slapstick cartoon humor from the 1940's and 50's in "New Student Ratwaller". The "deflating punching bag honker aspect" in the 1950 Technicolor "Popeye the Sailor" cartoon "Gym Jam" originally used on Olive Oyl was reused on Michelle Finkle, the "Sea Dragon plops the party hat on top of Ariel's head with a off-screen HONK" aspect in one of the episodes of "The Little Mermaid: The Series" entitled "Message in the Bottle" was used on Riley Andersen when Jeremy places a dunce cap on top of Riley's head, the "nose honking" gag in some of the Tex Avery-directed MGM cartoons such as the 1945 Screwy Squirrel cartoon "The Screwy Truant" for when Jordan honks Michelle Finkle's nose three times then again when Riley Andersen honks Mike Patterson's nose three times, the forever-teasing "butt-pincher" gag used once in "Chicken Run" when Ms. Tweedy pinches Mr. Tweedy on the seat of his clothes during the "Chicken Feed Craze before Ginger talks to the hens about what is going on with the Tweedys" aspect for when Isabella gets the seat of her pants pinched a few times by a clumsy Toby Ratwaller while Toby is looking for his locker as mention on his note from the principal, and even the "Fart-Girl" gag in an episode of the Canadian animated sitcom 6teen entitled "Deadbeat Poets Society" in which the "female farting and/or male farting" gags was used in various episodes of "6teen" for when Riley "tooted her horn" before she apologizes to Jordan for her accidental "fart slip" which Jordan gladly accepts. Pre-Production Crew Produced and Directed by Michael Igafo-Te'o and Andrew Steiner Co-Produced and Co-Directed by Josh Cooley and Mark Henn Digital Storyboard Sketches by Michael Igafo-Te'o and Eric Goldberg Dan Povenmire and Floyd Norman Character Layout Sketch Designers Eric Goldberg and Phil Nibbelink Sandro Cleuzo and Aliki Theofiliopolous Grafft Background Layout Sketch Designers Kelly McGraw and Sai Ping Lok Voice Cast Keith Ferguson as Bancy McMouser Chris Diamontopolous as Mickey Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller Dionne Quan as Riley Andersen Elizabeth Daily as Jordan Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn-Fletcher Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro David Kaufman as Mike Patterson Grey Griffin as Michelle Finkle and Candace Flynn-Fletcher Jason Marsden as Jeremy Johnson Caroline Rhea as Riley's Mom/Jill Andersen Jeff Bennett as Riley's Dad/Bill Andersen Jason Harris Katz as Top Cat and Brain and Choo-Choo Chris Edgerly as Benny the Ball Benjamin Diskin as Spook Matt Piazzi as Fancy-Fancy Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines Dialogue Recorded at Riverton Productions, Inc. (North Hollywood, California, U.S.A.) Track Readers Michael Igafo-Te'o and Skip Craig 2D Animation Crew Traditional Animation Production Services by McMouser Filmworks Animation, Inc. (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) Supervising Animators Michael Igafo-Te'o (Bancy/Toby/Mike/Michelle/Top Cat/Brain/Spook/Fancy-Fancy) Eric Goldberg (Benny/Choo-Choo/Toby/Bancy/Dipper/Mabel/Mickey/Donald/Goofy/Top Cat) Tony Bancroft (Mike/Michelle/Bancy/Toby/Candace/Jeremy/Riley/Jordan) Phil Nibbelink (Riley/Jordan/Phineas/Isabella/Mike/Michelle/Mickey) David Pruiksma (Mike/Michelle/Riley/Phineas/Isabella/Toby/Goofy/Dipper) Nik Ranieri (Candace/Jeremy/Phineas/Isabella/Bancy/Jordan/Goofy/Mabel) Mark Henn (Mickey/Donald/Goofy/Riley's Mom/Riley's Dad/Phineas/Isabella) Andreas Deja (Phineas/Isabella/Mike/Michelle/Candace/Jeremy/Riley/Jordan/Mickey/Bancy) Inbetweeners Kristoff Vernge (Riley/Jordan/Bancy/Toby/Mickey/Donald/Goofy/Top Cat/Fancy-Fancy) Bruce W. Smith (Mike/Michelle/Riley's Mom/Riley's Dad/Riley/Benny/Fancy-Fancy) Jay Jackson (Spook/Toby/Bancy/Choo-Choo/Dipper/Mabel/Dipper/Candace/Jeremy) Doug Frankel (Candace/Jeremy/Phineas/Isabella/Mickey/Donald/Goofy/Toby) Tony Fucile (Riley/Jordan/Mike/Dipper/Michelle/Jeremy/Bancy/Toby/Goofy) Russ Edmonds (Mickey/Donald/Riley/Jordan/Mabel/Mike/Michelle/Bancy/Toby/Candace) 3D Computer Animator Adam Green Cel Mouser Digitizing Animation Camera Operators Michael Igafo-Te'o and David Pruiksma Cel Mouser Digital Clean-Up Animators Michael Igafo-Te'o (Riley/Jordan/Bancy/Toby/Candace/Jeremy/Top Cat/Brain/Spook/Benny) Andrew Steiner (Choo-Choo/Fancy-Fancy/Dipper/Mabel/Mike/Michelle) Phil Nibbelink (Mickey/Donald/Goofy/Toby/Bancy/MickeyDonald/Goofy/Dipper/Mabel) Sandro Cleuzo (Phineas/Isabella/Mike/Michelle/Riley/Jordan/Candace/Jeremy/Dipper) Tony Fucile (Riley/Jordan/Phineas/Isabella/Toby/Bancy/Candace/Jeremy) Bob Scott (Top Cat/Benny/Spook/Fancy-Fancy/Brain/Choo-Choo/Mickey/Donald/Goofy/Mabel) Cel Mouser Digital Background Scanners Sai Ping Lok and Kelly McGraw Cel Mouser Digital Background Painters Zeiwi Duanmu and Susan Goldberg Cel Mouser Electronic Ink and Paint and Cel Mouser Digital Compositing by McMouser Filmworks Animation, Inc. (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) Post-Production Crew Sound Effects Editing and ADR Dubbing Recorded at Walt Disney Sound Studios (Burbank, California, U.S.A.) Sound Dubbing Re-Recorded by Skywalker Sound (A Lucasfilm LTD. Company - Marin County, California, U.S.A.) Computer Hardware provided by Hewlett Packard, Inc. (Palo Alto, California, U.S.A.) Microsoft Windows (Redmond, Washington, U.S.A.) Apple Computers (Cupertino, California, U.S.A.) Wacom Technologies, Inc. (Vancouver, Washington, U.S.A. and Kazo, Saitama, Japan) Traditional Animation Supplies provided by Cartoon Colour Company, Inc. (Culver City, California, U.S.A. - as "Cartoon Color Company, Inc.") Chromacolour International (England - as "Chromacolor International") Lightfoot Animation Limited (Temecula, California, U.S.A. - as "Light Foot Animation Limited") Palomino Pencils, Inc. (Stockton, California, U.S.A. - as "Palomino Blackwing Pencils") Maya software for CG Animation provided by Autodesk Technologies, Inc. (San Rafael, California, U.S.A.) Pen Mouser 3D CGI-to-2D Hidden Line Removal/Polygonal-based Toon Rendering Software Plug-In for "Autodesk Maya" and "Cel Mouser" provided by Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders, Inc. (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) 2D-to-Stereoscopic 3D Conversion Services provided by: Industrial Light and Magic (A Lucasfilm LTD Company - Presidio of San Francisco, California, U.S.A.) Heads of Stereoscopy: Phil "Captain 3D" McNally (CREDITED) George Lucas (UNCREDITED) Cel Mouser Digital Ink and Paint Software Development, Story Mouser Digital Storyboarding Software Development and Cel Mouser Digitizing Animation Camera Stand Engineering by: Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders, Inc. (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Fanfic Disney Cartoons Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons